In the field of plant genetics we conduct an extensive and continuing plant breeding program which includes cherries. It is against this background of activities that the present low chilling cherry variety, xe2x80x98Royal Leexe2x80x99, was originated. Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of cherry tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Mahalebxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), a standard rootstock for cherries in California, as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. The successful objective in the development of the variety was to reduce the winter chilling requirement, which provides a wider range of adaptability in which cherry trees will grow and produce commercial quality fruit.
The present new and distinct cherry tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth, and has a low winter chilling requirement of approximately 500 hours below 45xc2x0 F. The tree is further characterized by being a regular and productive bearer of medium to large size fruit with attractive red skin color, ripens in the early maturity season, and has very good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by having very firm flesh with good handling and storage ability, and the ability to remain firm on the tree 14 days after maturity (shipping ripe). In comparison to xe2x80x98Early Burlatxe2x80x99 Cherry (non-patented), the new variety has a lower winter chilling requirement, blooming 11 days earlier and has the adaptability to produce fruit in more southern locations with less winter chilling hours, the fruit has firmer flesh and is approximately 6 days later in maturity.
The present new variety of cherry tree was developed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as an open pollinated seedling selection from the cherry selection 6HB488 (non-patented). Cherry selection 6HB488 originated as an open pollinated seedling selection of 17H143 (non-patented). The cherry selection 17H143 is a first generation cross between 26W232 (non-patented) and a lower chilling seedling of unknown parentage. The maternal parent 26W232 is a selected seedling from an open pollinated xe2x80x98Bingxe2x80x99 Cherry (non-patented). All numbered seedlings were selected by us to be used as future parents in our breeding program. A large group of these open pollinated seedlings were grown on their own root system, and maintained under careful observation by us, one early blooming seedling, with a low winter chilling requirement, which is the present variety, having especially desirable fruit characteristics, was selected for asexual reproduction and commercialization.